Desire of the Soul
by Yato
Summary: "She's so weird!" "Yeah just go cry in a corner already." All Amu ever wanted was to be accepted by her school, unfortunately they hated her guts but will things change when she transfers and meets a pervert with dazzling sapphire eyes? Amuto
1. Shugo Forge Academy

**Krystal: OMG SHUTUP!**

**Faith: OOPLA! OOPLA!**

**Amu: *shakes Faith* Stop acting like a retard!**

**Faith: *cough* Well I have a new idea…..once again.**

**Krystal: Always getting new ideas…. Such a creative, unique person ._.**

**Faith: I prefer the term weirdo! :D**

**Amu: Where's Ikuto?**

**Faith: He's taking a nap! *jumps up and down***

**Krystal: Let's hurry up and start!**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

**-*Desire of the Soul*-**

**Amu POV**

"She's such a freak." A girl whispered

"Yeah, she has no friends!"

"She's always by herself."

"The girl should just go crawl in a hole!" I listened to all of them as they talked about me as if I was inferior to them, now if I kicked their asses it would be a different story but I hate causing trouble.

It was now lunch time, the worst part of the day… well for me anyway. These kids hated me so much and I don't even know why! It's like they automatically determined my personality the minute they saw me or it could just be my pink hair. I shot them all a cold glare and walked out of the lunch room.

I walked down the narrow hallway with its cream colored walls. When I reached the end of the hallway I pushed the double doors open and the sunlight shone on my face. I started to walk home within the peaceful environment.

**At Home **

"Amu, what are you doing here?" My Mom asked not at all surprised.

"It's those stupid kids again!" I replied as I took a seat on the white sofa decorated with red cushions.

"That won't happen again!" My Mom yelled cheerfully.

"And why is that?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to transfer to a different school" My Mom yelled with excitement, I looked at her in disbelief.

"WOOHOO! Finally out of that hell-hole" I shouted as my honey colored eyes widened with delight while waving my hands in the air

"BUT…..It's a boarding school so you have to live on campus." My Mom added with a smile.

"I'll do anything to get away from those bratty kids." I laughed as I stood up from the sofa and started walking up the stairs.

"Alright, you'll be transferring to Shugo Forge Academy in a week." My mother informed me with a worried look on her face.

"You're telling me that I have to wait a week, these kids eat me like meat everyday!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yea you have to wait a week, but you don't have to attend school!" My mom stated while walking into the kitchen.

"And that's why I you're awesome." I giggled as I gave a thumbs-up

**A Week Later **

"No! Amu can't leave the nest!" I heard me Dad yelled while clinging to Mom. I sighed as I carried my luggage down the stairs, it was 6:30 in the morning and Ami was still sleeping peacefully. I was also dressed in my new uniform **(a/n: its on my profile)**

"Amu wants to have a fresh new start." My mother pointed out while my Dad just ran to the bathroom.

"Umm can we go now?" I asked hoping Ami wouldn't wake up.

"Sure, honey." My mom smiled as she helped me with my luggage and carried it outside the door and into the red car. **(A/N: too lazy to describe! :D) **We hopped inside and my Mom started driving.

**1 Hour Later**

After a LONG time a campus finally came into view and it was huge! "Amu, we're here." My Mom yawned while she parked in front of the school gate.

"Thanks Mama!" I whispered loudly while unloading my luggage, after a while I noticed that she hadn't come out of the car.

"Mama, are you coming? I questioned about to walk onto to the school grounds

"Nope you're on your own now!" My mother smiled as she drove away.

"WAIT!" I yelled out but it was too late she was already out of sight. I sighed as I entered through the school gates. I saw no one around; they were all probably still sleeping since school starts at 8:30.

I simply looked around the place and noticed how beautiful it was, the grass looking healthy and green, with yellow and red leaves all over the ground and trees with their bare branches. There was even a fountain made of marble stone with an angel just standing elegantly.

When I looked closer I realized it read"Wish for the best of your high school years here!" I searched through my pockets to find a coin since there was a bunch under the surface of the clear sparkling water within the fountain. I managed to find a nickel in my back pocket and held it securely in my hands.

"I wish to have some of the best moments of my life at this school." I whispered and threw the coin into the fountain; I stood and watched as it sunk to the bottom. "Time to get going." I mumbled to myself, I turned around with my luggage and continued looking around that's when I spotted a large building called "Education division." I quickly walked inside and glance at all the signs on the wall.

I finally found a sign that had "Main Office" written on it and walked in the direction that the arrow pointed. When I arrived I found a middle aged man sitting in a comfy looking chair.

"Ah, you're the new transfer student aren't you?" He smiled creepily at me, I simply nodded in agreement.

"Good, let me just make a call." He stated as he dialed numbers on the telephone, he had a short conversation and then hung up. Seconds later a short girl with blonde wavy hair and amber brown eyes walked in.

"Good, you're here Rima." The man chuckled

"Why do I have to be the one to do this?" The short blonde folded her arms and glared at the man.

"Because you two will be sharing the same dorm." The man confirmed.

"Whatever let's go." She ordered bluntly while looking at me and walked out of the room as I followed her.

"So Rima… you like the school?" I asked nervously trying to make small talk.

"I like everything here except that man, he creeps me out and I don't know why" Rima glanced back and frowned. Soon we left the building and headed into another one; we walked up a few flights of stairs and entered into another hallway.

"Why'd you transfer here?" She questioned with a bored expression on her face.

"cause some kids don't know how to shut up." I stated calmly

"Some people just really don't know when to stop!" She stated angrily as she stopped in front of a door with the number 324 on it. "This is our room, take your time and unpack." Rima insisted as she laid down on one of the bottom bunks of the two bunk beds.

"Okay." I replied while I emptied out my belongings, I glanced at the other side of the room and noticed two girls sleeping quietly. One of them had light brownish hair and the other had long blonde hair, both of them had pigtails.

**30 minutes Later**

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings and finished getting settled in and prepared my things for class, that's when Rima approached the girl with brownish hair and pigtails.

"Yaya, wake up." Rima demanded while pulling the covers.

"Yaya doesn't want to go to school today." I heard the girl whine

"Fine no candy for you." The voice didn't sound familiar I searched around the room and saw the blonde with two long pig tails and violet eyes. I watched as Yaya got up and zoomed to the bathroom, who gets motivated by candy?

"Utau this is Hinamori Amu, she's our new roommate." Rima sighed as she quickly took out a piece of paper and started writing rapidly.

"Okay with me, my names Utau." The girl smiled at me as she walked out the door.

"Um…what are you doing Rima?" I asked puzzled.

"I'm finishing up homework." She answered not looking up from the paper.

"Why?"

"If you don't do your homework you get two hours of detention."

"That's stupid, what if it's like one paragraph?"

It doesn't matter, detention is detention." She replied stuffing the paper into her bag. "By the way you have the same class schedule as me so just follow me around." Rima informed me as she opened the door.

"WAIT FOR YAYA!" Yaya pushed the bathroom door open with a flustered face. "I want my candy!" Yaya said while holding out her hand.

"Utau has it, now let's go or we'll be late." Rima mumbled while dragging Yaya out of the room and I followed. We took the elevator down to the first level because Yaya was too lazy to walk. We walked back to the "Education Division" building. We walked and walked until we reached a classroom that had a teacher standing by the door. He had orange messy hair that was tied in a ponytail and he wore glasses.

"Yaya and Rima brought the new girl here!" Yaya jumped up and down with excitement.

"Come on Yaya." Rima heaved Yaya into the classroom.

"Hello Himamori Amu, I'm Nikaidou sensei, when I say we have a new transfer student just walk into the room." He instructed and walked into the classroom, a vein popped on my head since he pronounced my name wrong.

**Normal POV**

"Class needs to start already!" Utau said angrily.

"Yaya wants candy." Yaya complained as she slumped over her seat.

"I want some sleep." Rima said while rubbing her eyes.

"You people need to learn how to be grateful." A boy with light brown hair and emerald green eyes laughed.

"Shut up Kukai." Utau smacked the back of his head. A boy with lengthy lavender hair and brown eyes simply sat there reading a manga.

"Nagi…is that my book?" Rima asked evilly with a dark aura surrounding her, Nagi placed the book in Rima's hands and backed away slowly.

"Yaya it's been proven that eating too much candy can cause bladder problems." A male with olive green hair and glasses informed.

"Yaya doesn't care !" Yaya shouted at Kairi, the rest of the class watched the six teenagers in amusement. Nikaidou sensei walked in.

"Class, settle down." Nikaidou sensei smiled.

"Hey I heard there was gonna be a new student." A boy stated.

"BOY OR GIRL?" The whole class except for Utau, Yaya, and Rima yelled out.

"You should see for yourselves, our new transfer student…" Nikaidou sensei started.

**Amu POV**

I heard the teacher say the signal, I did as I was told and walked in. The whole class looked at me like I was some alien.

"Hinamori Amu." Was all I said while I stared at them hoping that they would accept me. It looked like Nikaidou sensei was going to say something else but then I heard a tap on the window. I turned my head to see a blue haired boy with sapphire eyes staring deeply at me.

Utau stood up from her seat and opened the window, letting the boy inside after that he stared at me some more.

"So who's the new hot pinkette?" He smirked. This was going to be a LONG school year.

**-Desire of the soul-**

**Faith: Krystal I want my 2 dollars! D:**

**Krystal: I don't owe you anything, now shut up before I stab you with my pen! :D**

**Ikuto: *wakes up* where's Amu?**

**Faith: Yes you owe me! 50 cents from 6****th**** grade and I gave you a dollar to buy a drink at Mc Donald's**

**Krystal: That's $1.50, STUPID!**

**Faith: I added interest! 8D**

**Ikuto: *shrugs and goes back to sleep* **

**Amu: *comes back from nowhere and see's 2 idiots fighting* Please R & R! :) **


	2. First Day, New Enemy, and a Party?

**Faith: I actually made this chapter in church since I was bored while the pastor was preaching :P**

**Krystal: I thought you said church was fun**

**Amu: Church FUN?**

**Ikuto: what do you guys do there? Make Love and lose your innocence?**

**Krystal: SHUTUP! *smacks Ikuto***

**Ikuto: What did I do?**

**Faith: Krystal, she hasn't started becoming a woman yet so when you say those kinds of things she gets uncomfortable.**

**Krystal: Faith, you're just a pervert! .**

**Faith: AM NOT! I'm just mature, I'm like a 21 year old in a 13 year old body! T_T**

**Amu: Enjoy! Before these 2 attack each other**

**Faith: AGES!**

**Yaya- 14 Utau-15 Rima-15 Kukai-16 Saaya- she's not important**

**Kairi-14 Amu-15 Nagi-15 Ikuto-16**

***~-Desire of the Soul-~***

_Recap:_

_Utau stood up from her seat and opened the window letting the boy inside after that he stared at me some more._

"_So who's the new hot pinkette?" He smirked. This was going to be a LONG school year._

**Amu POV**

I stared at the boy in doubt, is he serious?

"Ikuto!" Someone yelled from the door. I turned my head to the other side of the room to see a blonde with ruby eyes and a princely figure.

"Yo, kiddy king." The blue haired boy waved lazily. The two glared at each other for about a minute.

"Would you two take a seat already?" Nikaidou sensei sighed. The two took their seats. "Once again this is Himamori Amu."

"It's **Hinamori.**" I grumbled

"Himamori you can sit between Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori Tadase."

"Oh no," I heard Utau mumble from the back of the room.

"Who might those two be?" I asked hoping he might change his mind about the seating.

"The two that were about to tear each other apart." Nikaidou sensei smiled as if nothing happened. I walked slowly to the back of the room. I took a seat between the two and placed my head flat on the desk. A few minutes later a piece of paper was thrown at me, I picked it up and read it.

It said, "Don't pay attention to Ikuto he needs help. –Kukai" I turned around in my seat to reveal a boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Come on let me get some gum Nagihiko." Kukai complained.

"I already told you I don't have anymore!" A boy with long purple hair and chocolate brown eyes said.

"I'm going around checking the homework now." Nikaidou sensei warned.

"Damn it!" Kukai shouted quietly. **(A/n OXYMORON! :])**

"Kukai stop making noise." Utau whispered. I looked over at Ikuto and realized he was staring at me, he's probably a stalker.

"Hey…hey you." He leaned in closer to me, I slightly blushed.

"I have a name you know." I folded my arms and turned away.

"Don't be so stubborn _Amu." _ He said my name seductively which caused me to blush even harder. By this time the whole class was just talking and stuff. I brought my attention back to Ikuto and realized he was only centimeters away from my face!

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered.

"Nothing just wanted to see something." He stared at me with his azure eyes.

"GUUUUMMM! Kukai yelled loudly.

"Kukai shut up!" Nagihiko demanded.

"Yea, be quiet!" Ikuto snapped.

"I'm sorry did I ruin the moment?" Kukai grinned while Ikuto glared.

"Idiots." Rima mumbled as she threw a piece of gum at Kukai.

"Oh I wanted to tell you something-"Ikuto was cut off

"Homework." The teacher coughed, all Ikuto did was point to a paper on his desk.

"I wanted to tell you that-"He was interrupted…again.

"Teacher can I use the bathroom? Thanks!" Kukai shouted and dashed out of the room at full speed.

"Forget it." Ikuto stated angrily and moved away. Well that was amusing.

***Lunch Time***

Utau don't run so fast." Rima complained trying to keep up with us.

"Hurry up; we don't want Saaya to catch up with us." Utau replied, Rima immediately started to run faster. After a few minutes we arrived at a huge room

"T-this is the lunch room?" I questioned while pointing in amazement. This place looked like a restaurant! They both nodded; there were multiple tables with pure white table clothes along with several elegantly designed wooden chairs. Some tables had those kinds of seats that went around in a half circle. THERE WERE EVEN CHANDELIERS! **(A/n: pic on profile.)**

"Utau, Rima, Amu-chii over here!" We heard Yaya shout from a corner in the room, we walked over and took our seats.

"Where are the guys?" Utau asked while looking around.

"They didn't come yet." Yaya answered as she took out some candy.

"The guys?" I stared at them puzzled.

"The boys who caused trouble this morning." Rima replied taking out her manga.

"You mean the weird teenager that barfed in Science?" I asked stupidly

"No, we're talking about the boys from first period." Utau retorted**.**

"Oh, Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, and Ikuto." I finally understood. That's when I noticed the guys had approached the table.

"Wait, what's Kukai doing here?" Yaya asked surprised.

"I didn't get in any trouble…yet." Kukai grinned.

"That's a miracle." Rima said with a bored expression.

"So what're they serving for lunch?" Kukai asked cheerfully.

"For normal lunch they're serving spaghetti and shit balls and for honors lunch…you don't need to know since you're grades can't afford it." Ikuto smirked, Kukai simply frowned.

"What's honors lunch?" I asked another question feeling like an idiot.

"Each week they evaluate you on behavior, homework, and tests, depending on how well you do in those three categories you receive honor tickets." Kairi started.

"And honor tickets are like currency at this school, you can buy lunch with it and win special prizes, yea stuff like that." Tadase finished explaining.

"Kukai is always getting detention so he gets shitty treatment." Ikuto chuckled.

"It's not my fault!" Kukai whined, waving his arms in the air.

"No, instead it's the homework in your book bag that can't get done on its own." Nagi smiled trying not to laugh.

"Be quiet I'm trying to read, cross dresser." Rima scolded everyone sweat dropped.

"OHOHOHOHOHO." Someone laughed horribly.

"Crap." Utau sighed.

"This isn't good." Kairi grimaced whiling pushing up his glasses.

"Guys, be nice." Tadase smiled nervously. A red head approached our table, she wore the shortest skirt that I had ever seen and you could see her cleavage from the small shirt.

"Who's that slut?"She asked like a bimbo pointing to me.

"I'm not a harlot, thank you." I stated trying to stay calm.

"What's a harlot? I said you're a slut not a harlot."She retorted like an idiot.

"Harlot is a synonym for slut." Kari added.

"Oh…anyway you are a slut, look at your pink hair!" The girl contended.

"What does my hair have to do with my personality?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Interesting." Kukai whispered while he rubbed his chin as if a beard was there earning a glare from Utau.

"Saaya stop." Rima warned but she wouldn't listen.

"Well it looks trashy." I was about to slap this girl silly.

"Take a look at what your wearing, maybe then you'll know what trashy means." I declared while glaring at her.

"This isn't trashy, it's called BEAUTIFUL!" Saaya proclaimed, we all looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't think seeing two lumps of fat on your chest spilling out of your shirt is described as beautiful." I countered smiling sweetly. She ignored my comment and faced Ikuto

"Ikuto-koi!" Saaya screeched clinging onto Ikuto's arm.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me… Saaya we're done." Ikuto said coldly, ripping his arm from Saaya's grip. She looked at him and he eyes got all watery. She brought her attention to me and gave me a death stare.

"I'll get you back." And with that she walked off furiously, I didn't notice before but a crowd gathered around us and saw the whole thing.

"Ikuto-sama is single!" A girl shouted, immediately I was squished in a cluster of girls surrounding Ikuto. I managed to find my way out of the crowd.

"The hell?" I muttered resting my hands on my knees.

"Damn fan girls." Utau huffed.

***After School 7:30pm***

"Let me get this straight, Ikuto is fifty percent pervert and fifty percent playboy." I stated while walking along side Utau.

"Yep, and now we're going to the dance hall to have some fun!" Utau cheered.

"And we're going to the party just to participate in a competition?"

"Yes, now walk faster." Utau demanded. After a minute or so we arrived, once again the place was big. When me and Utau entered we saw Rima, Nagi, Kukai and Ikuto standing there waiting for us in the flashing lights.

"Where're Tadase, Kairi and Yaya?" Rima asked covering her eyes from the blinding lights.

"Oh them, they said something about how parties aren't important or something like that." Utau shrugged. I was wearing a black plaid miniskirt with black tights with a black and brown top along with a crimson red tie that had crosses on it and a black choker.

Rima was wearing a white shirt with gray stripes running across, pink skinny jeans along with purple and black sneakers. Utau was wearing a yellow and black plaid dress that stopped at her mid thigh with black shoes.

Kukai was wearing white T-shirt that had the words "Hug me, I'm Emo" In black and red and gray jeans with white sneakers. Nagi was wearing a black t-shirt with a light blue hoodie with blue jeans and black sneakers. Ikuto was wearing a white shirt with a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. **[A/n: Alright we both know I suck at descriptions so visit my profile for the pics of their outfit and if you're ok with my suckish describing skills then…something's wrong with you…see a doctor]**

"You're far from emo." Utau commented on Kukai's shirt.

"Yea you're more like a jar filled with sunshine." Nagi added

"Just give me a hug already." Kukai laughed embracing Utau, I swear I saw a tint of pink on her face. She quickly escaped Kukai's grip and looked away.

"Utau your eyes look stunning!" I added randomly.

"Oh thanks, I really like it when people compliment me on my eyes." Utau smiled

"Make a mental note of that." Nagi whispered while nudging Kukai.

"Erm… I don't have a pen." Kukai stated patting his pockets…he can be so slow sometimes.

"SO…what games are we gonna play?" Rima asked looking bored as always.

"What about 7 minutes in heaven." Ikuto glanced at me and then smirked. This can't be good. Rima must have caught on to the idea Ikuto was getting since I saw a mischievous look on her face.

"Yea let's play that." Rima looked at me and then at Utau. Next thing I know we're in the corner of the room with a bottle sitting next to a closet. I thought dance halls only had dance floors and a lot of space to DANCE!

"I want to spin the bottle." Nagi said boldly.

"Go ahead no one wants to go first anyway…besides Ikuto." Utau shrugged. Nagi spun the bottle, we watched as it turned round and round getting slower by every second. It made a slow stop at Rima. There was silence and then some more silence and yea…you get it.

"Well let's go." Rima suddenly stood up walked to the closet with Nagi following. They opened the closet and stepped in quietly and shut the door behind them. We all sat there waiting for someone to say something but no one said a word.

Kukai and Utau put their ears to the door to eavesdrop on them. Ikuto was talking to some random chick and then all of a sudden she broke down, cried, and ran away.

"What was that about?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I got tired of her." Was all he could say.

"It hasn't even been a day yet!" I shouted.

"It's because I have my eyes set on someone else." He smirked… smirking all the god damn time! After his statement Utau and Kukai ripped the door open to reveal Rima and Nagi just sitting there, nothing happened, nothing!

"Alright I'll spin next." Ikuto volunteered. I just hoped it landed on someone that wasn't me, I would be really grateful for that. He spun the bottle, round and round it went, I was closing my eyes but that didn't do much good , the bottle still landed on me. Everyone gasped…not Ikuto but Rima did, that's shocking.

I slowly walked into the closet regretting that I came to the party, when we were both inside I heard the door shut. I felt arms wrap around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder

"I've been waiting for this moment." I could feel his hot breathe on my neck. Immediately I was pinned to the wall, I tried to break free but it was no use. I just hope these 7 minutes pass by quickly.

***~-Desire of the Soul-~***

**Krystal: *hiding***

**Faith & Ikuto: such a kid**

**Amu: perverts**

**Faith: *pokes Krystal with a stick***

**Krystal: SHUTUP!**

**Faith: I didn't even say anything, anyway there will be lots of Amuto in the next chapter, I left you all on a cliffhanger but you guys already know what's gonna happen **

**Ikuto: Yes so hurry up and review *smirks**

**Amu: please help me**

**Faith: No don't help her…please review :) **


	3. Revenge

**Faith: …**

**Krystal: nothing to say?**

**Amu: she's quiet, it's a miracle.**

**Ikuto: o.o**

**Krystal: umm… awkward**

**Ikuto: Come back to life! *throws faith out window***

**Amu: that probably killed her idiot!**

**Faith: * comes back with knives in hands looking evil***

**Ikuto: Oh crap, someone hurry up and start the story!**

**Amu: errm Have fun?**

**Ikuto: GO GO GO!**

***~- Desire of the Soul-~***

_Recap:_

_I slowly walked into the closet regretting that I came to the party, when we were both inside I heard the door shut. I felt arms wrap around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder_

_"I've been waiting for this moment." I could feel his hot breathe on my neck. Immediately I was pinned to the wall, I tried to break free but it was no use. I just hope these 7 minutes pass by quickly._

**Amu POV**

He held me firmly to the wall, I struggled but his grip was strong. I could see his midnight blue eyes glowing in the darkness like street lights. He inched closer to my body and started kissing my neck working his way up to my lips. He crashed his lips onto mine, I kept my mouth shut tight, he then lightly bit my lip allowing him access. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and started to explore it. An Idea came to my head and I kicked him in the groin **HARD. **He's grip on me loosenedand I pushed him to the floor. I ran as fast as I could to the door, only one problem… I couldn't find it since it was so dark!

"Where the hell is the door?" I yelled in panic. Ikuto tackled me to the floor, now he was on top of me and I was under him.

"Always so stubborn." Ikuto whispered.

"Just let me go!" I yelped knowing that he wouldn't

"I just wanna have some fun." I could sense him smirking.

"W-well you c-cant!" I struggled helplessly, by this time he was stroking my hair while he started to work his hand under my shirt.

TIME'S UP!" Utau and Kukai pulled the door open with surprised looks on their faces. I pushed the perverted boy off me and ran out of the closet. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was on the verge of crying, I simply walked over and took a seat next to Rima. I glanced back at Ikuto; it looked as if he regretted what just happened.

"Damn it, what did you do!" Utau yelled furiously while smacking Ikuto on the head.

"That's pretty obvious." Kukai stated seriously.

"At least Amu didn't run outside crying and then prince charming came and won her heart or some overrated crap like that." Rima mumbled. I stood up and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. I quickly walked out of the dance hall and leaned against the wall outside. My first day is ruined all thanks to that stupid Ikuto! That's when I noticed that Saaya had walked up to me wearing the shortest shorts known to mankind and a pink tank top that didn't cover her so well.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"Nothing" She replied sweetly, she glanced upward and winked. I swiftly looked up to see two girls with a bucket; I wonder what it's filled with

"Hey Saaya you were right, I am a slut!" I forced myself to say while moving from my spot and grabbing a hold of her and placing her in my former spot all in a few seconds.

"I knew you would admit to it." She smiled while clapping… you know, it would be so refreshing just to punch her in the face. Immediately Saaya was drenched in…vomit? What did she do, force herself to throw up until she got a bucket full? How nice… not really. "What the heck!" As soon as she finished her statement some more came tumbling down… so they had two buckets… I'm just glad I didn't get covered in it!

"Eww you stink." I stated as if I were some snobby rich girl while pinching my nose. She was too disgusted to do anything except run away. I walked back to the party feeling much better.

"Ah, Amu!" Someone yelled from the crowd, it was Utau.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"You feel better?"

"Yea I definitely cheered up!"

"Good you'll feel even better when you beat up my brother." Utau gleamed.

"You have a brother? I don't wanna hurt him!" I froze for a second.

"I completely forgot to tell you, Ikuto is my brother…so be happy!" Utau smiled while grabbing my hand and dragging me across the room, after a minute or two I saw the others.

"Okay let's get this over with." Ikuto sighed as he walked over to me, I cautiously stepped back.

"What did you do to her she doesn't even want to be near you." Nagi laughed.

"Shh! I wanna see Ikuto get punched, slapped and kicked." Kukai grinned while his bright green eyes sparkled.

"Go ahead." Ikuto stated lowering down to my level. Rima Nagi and Kukai had their phones out to record the moment.

"Do it, this is a golden opportunity!" Utau shouted… I guess she really wants to see her brother in pain. I raised my hand getting ready to inflict damage but I was turned around, I saw Saaya standing there with flames dancing in her eyes.

"What do you want now?" I shouted angrily.

"I want you dead!" Saaya steamed

"Just because you can't help but embarrass yourself for attention doesn't mean you should hate me! I did nothing to you!" I retorted with a cold glare. That's when I felt my cheek sting with pain. The music stopped, the dancing stopped and all eyes were on us…this girl just slapped me?

"Ha-ha what are you going to do now you outcast?" Saaya laughed bitterly. My hand formed into a fist and I punched her as hard as I could, she fell to the floor holding her jaw firmly as tears filled her eyes. I heard whispers all around me, this can't be happening! My fresh start has turned into a rotten reality. There was only silence for the next few minutes… unfortunately those minutes felt like an eternity.

"Thank God, someone finally put that stupid girl in her place!" I random person yelled from the crowd. Saaya struggled to get up from the floor, I felt sorry for her so I tried to help her up.

"Get away from me! I promise you I'll make the rest of your high school years here hell!" Saaya roared as she smacked my hands away.

"YOU STINK!" Another random person shouted out and with that everyone bursted out into laughter. Saaya quickly got up and ran out of the party. After that everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I'm glad I didn't get hit by that punch." Ikuto chuckled.

"Who else got that on video!" Kukai asked excitedly, Rima and Nagi raised their hands while smiling.

"It's Ikuto's turn!" Utau yelled out impatiently.

"Wait let me start a new video." Rima said evilly.

"Do it!" Nagi pleaded.

"Okay, geez." I raised my hand in the air I saw Ikuto close his eyes. I was gonna make it easier on him instead of beating him up I'll just hit him once. I put my hand down slowly and my leg jumped up and kicked him in his private area. He fell down to the floor holding his crotch in pain… just like Saaya except she was holding her jaw!

"I change my mind this is the best day ever!" I smiled while staring at Ikuto in delight.

"We have got to show this to the others later!" Kukai grinned while placing his phone in his pocket.

"Didn't we come here to participate in something?" I questioned

"Yea but for all we know Saaya might mess it up." Utau shrugged as she walked towards the door and we all followed.

***At the Dorms***

"Really, that's what happened? This is why Yaya doesn't go to parties!" Yaya shouted before shoving a lollipop into her mouth.

"Yes Yaya that's what happened, no need to bring it up for the sixth time." Rima mumbled while reading her gag manga.

"Thank goodness there's no school tomorrow, I can't stand that boy in history; he smells like butt armpits!" Utau complained.

"Butt armpits?" I couldn't help but laugh, Utau just stared at me as if I were crazy.

"Well you would understand if you got near him." Utau stated.

"Moving on from the subject of butt armpits, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Yaya asked while hopping up and down… geez she's to hyper.

"It's up to the guys since we dragged them shopping last Saturday." Rima sighed while climbing into bed.

"They're gonna do something retarded I just know it." Utau frowned while looking down.

"I'm pretty sure Tadase and Kairi won't allow it." I smiled.

"Only problem is that there are three idiots and two boys with common sense." Rima explained while pulling the covers over her head.

"Well goodnight everyone!" Utau jumped into her bed while I walked to the door.

"Where is Amu going?"Yaya asked worriedly.

"To the bathroom." I answered nervously, that's when Rima suddenly arose from under her sheets and glanced at me with a scary expression.

"You do know how late it is… its 11:46, scary things happen in the hallways at night." Rima warned as she laughed evilly.

"And the lights in the hallways aren't on, you sure you wanna go?" Utau gave a troubled look.

"I-I'll be fine." And with that I opened the door and entered the dark hallway."Hey can I leave the door open?" I begged the girls before shutting the door.

"No." was all they said, I sighed and closed the door quietly. I walked down the long hallway in the darkness hoping that I wouldn't trip or fall. I heard a few noises coming from the other rooms which reassured me that I wouldn't be dragged by my legs by some monster to my death. But after a while I heard someone breathing heavily behind me. I turned around just to see…nothing, I can't see anything here. I turned back around and continued my search for the bathroom! I was kind of getting scared though… I don't like the dark. Immediately I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Rapist!" I shouted quietly.

"Relax it's just me." I heard a husky voice say

"Ikuto." I sighed "Don't scare me!"

"I wasn't expecting to bump into you but I'm sorry for what happened earlier something came over me." Ikuto apologized.

"I guess it's alright." I said, I felt him kiss my cheek. I blushed furiously while he embraced me.

"I could see you blushing and it's pretty dark." Ikuto chuckled.

"S-shut up and g-goodnight." I broke away from the hug and continued to walk down the hall.

"Goodnight my strawberry." Ikuto called out… I am not his strawberry in fact nobody calls me that. I kept walking and walking, how long is this hallway? After a while I let my guard down since my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. I heard some whispers coming from in front of me next thing I know someone hit my head hard and I fell to the floor then everything went blank.

***In the Morning***

I opened my eyes reluctantly as sunshine interrupted my sleep…. I don't remember going to sleep but I do remember searching for the bathroom like Indiana Jones for half an hour!

"Isn't that the new girl from yesterday?"

"Whoa are those C-cups!"

"Whoever did that is pretty screwed up"

"She must be a heavy sleeper if someone managed to do that to her." I heard random students talking about me while pointing. The boys were blushing, smiling creepily, or had a look of disgust on their faces. The girls just stared at me in wonder; some of them looked like they were sorry for me or something! Did some monster dissect me and glue me to a tree! No I would be dead if that did that and I don't think that would make boys smile or blush. That's when I glanced down and man I wasn't expecting this! I was tied to a tree, only in my bra and my shorts

"What the fudge cake!" I said trying to make it look like I didn't care. This is the part when Saaya walks by me with a devious smile on her face; I simply stuck out my leg and tripped her. She stumbled and regained balance.

"Ohohohohohoho! I won't let you get to me today." She stated as she ran away, I bet she thought I was gonna do something to embarrass her again. I stayed there… tied to the tree I guess no one wanted to help me. People are SO nice nowadays!

"Yaya found Amu!" Yaya screamed while running toward me at full speed. I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't crash into me, fortunately she didn't.

"Come on we have to get ready to go to the auction!" Yaya whined completely oblivious to the situation I was in.

"I'm sorry Yaya but it looks like I'm tied to this tree." I stated nicely

"Yaya will take care of that." Yaya replied while making some quick movements with her hands, the rope became loose and I grabbed Yaya's hand and ran as quickly as I could trying to avoid stares from the boys. After a while Yaya was the one dragging me and she was running pretty fast. Next, we arrived at our room but Rima and Utau weren't there.

"Amu needs to hurry and get ready." Yaya pushed me into the bathroom. After about 10 minutes I was all done. I was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and blue tie along with a white skirt, blue socks that came up to my knees and some gray boots, my hair was let down to my shoulders. Yaya was wearing a yellow long sleeved top with pink shorts and a orange and white striped scarf with orange shoes, her hair was in two pigtails with red ribbons.

"Alright let's get going." I stated as Yaya took my hand and started running

***Outside the Dorms Center***

"Finally you guys made it." Nagi said with a stressed look on his face

"Yeah the auction is gonna start soon." Utau complained, I simply looked at all of them with a look of irritation.

"Thank God, that means you guys didn't see me this morning." I sighed in relief.

"No wait I saw you, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you and since it was such I great sight I took a picture." Ikuto admitted.

"You, WHAT!" I shouted getting ready to hurt his so called 'perfect face'

"What happened?" Utau and Kukai asked in unison.

"Well-"Ikuto was about to tell them but I jumped on top of him before he could spill any of what had happened. "Amu, not in front of everyone!" Ikuto teased, I playfully hit him on the head.

"Oh when did you two get so friendly with each other?" Utau asked curiously.

"No more questions I want to leave now!" Rima demanded. Rima was wearing a light blue dress with a white jacket and white headband. Utau was wearing a violet dress with ruffles in the middle and black sleeves with black high heels. All the guys were wearing casual clothing, your average t-shirt and some jeans. Everyone was here except for Kairi.

"Where's Kairi?" Yaya asked while looking around.

"Oh him? He's sick we didn't wanna catch anything so we just left him there and told him we were going to an auction." Kukai explained with a grin.

"Hey don't make us look bad." Nagi whispered into Kukai's ear.

"Yaya is going to take care of Kairi and make him feel all better!" Yaya ran off while waving.

"Let's go NOW!" Rima ordered while an evil aura surrounded her. Ikuto started walking hastily and we all followed.

***In the Gym***

"So what kind of auction is this?" Utau asked.

"It's a surprise." Tadase stated **(A/N wow he hasn't talked in a while :D)**

"Whatever," Rima replied. Some random dude ran up onto the bleachers with a microphone.

"Can I have all the ladies up here on the bleachers?" The guy announced, I shrugged and walked up onto the bleachers with Rima, Utau and a bunch of other girls following.

"Look Tsukiyomi-san is here, he'll probably buy all of us like last time." I heard a girl not too far away from me cheer. I glanced over at Rima and Utau.

"I should have known this is a Date Auction!" Utau smacked her forehead.

"I would rather eat candy with Yaya." Rima complained

"Alright we're gonna start now, all you young desperate men take a seat, I'm your errm host, Ren!" Ren called out while someone in the audience just coughed.

"Can Saaya please stand up?" Ren asked, Saaya stood up from her seat which was far away from mine." We'll start off at 500 yen!" Ren stated.

"1000 yen!"

"2,000 yen!"

"Going once… twice… sold to the boy for 2,000 yen!" Ren cheered…it almost feels as if we were items but then again it is an auction.

"Rima Mashiro!" Ren called, Rima stood up quietly, a few seconds past and there was a bunch of screaming and shouting coming from the crowd of boys…wow.

"5,000 yen!

5,500 yen!

"7,000 yen!" Nagi shouted while waving his hand in the air.

"Going once…twice…sold to our awesome Nagihiko!" Ren announced. "Utau Hoshina!" Utau stood up elegantly while staring at the swarm of boys with a bored expression. Immediately there was cheering again…I might go deaf by all of this screaming.

"8,000 yen!" A guy yelled, I glanced at Utau and she looked disgusted, must be that guy from history that smells like butt armpits.

"9,000 yen!

"10,000 yen!" Kukai shouted with a smile on his face, I saw Utau blushing madly…how cute!

"Going once…twice…sold to the hyper and athletic Kukai! Next, Amu, Hinamori!" I stood up praying someone would want me, I mean it would be embarrassing if no one thought you were pretty and no one wanted to date you. Fortunately for me they were all cheering but then again I didn't wanna go on a date with any of them.

"She's the hot girl that was tied to the tree half-naked this morning!"

"11,000 yen!"

"12,500 yen!

"15,000 yen!"

"20,000 yen!" Ikuto and Tadase yelled out at the same time

"Anyone gonna go higher than that? Anyone? Sold to Ikuto and Tadase!" Ren announced. Wait I'm going on a date with Tadase and Ikuto but don't they kind of hate each other? Maybe they'll fight on top of the tables and make a show, this is going to be trouble…and Tadase wants to go on a date with me! High school is going great!

***~- Desire of the Soul-~***

**Faith: I didn't update in 3 weeks so I gave you all a long chappie and I stayed up till 5 in the morning to finish it! It's like 3,000 words. Just for some of you 100 yen = 1 dollar**

**Krystal: I like everything except for the beginning**

**Ikuto: of course you do**

**Faith: I also got the Date Auction idea from my sister, THANKS OLIVIA!**

**Amu: Weren't you suppose to beat up Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Don't remind her!**

**Faith: Oh yea *throws Ikuto out window* Also I'm very sorry if the second half of this chapter is crappy…I was tired**

**Krystal: YAY! Ikuto's gone! **

**Amu: Please R&R! :) **


	4. Paintball Just Means Detention

**Faith: RAWR!**

**Ikuto: Why is she screaming at a wall like the freak she is?**

**Krystal: She lost her glasses!**

**Amu: Oh no! She'll probably get hit by a car! :P**

**Krystal: she isn't completely blind, she needs them to see things from afar, in class today she was squinting her eyes like some old lady! :D**

**Faith: Shut it Krystal or I'll sing a song for you! :)**

**Krystal: Do that and ill whack you with my book bag **

**Faith: I'll hit you with my Algebra text book!**

**Krystal: Nerd!**

**Faith: what is the definition of nerd?**

**Krystal: Well…SEE! Only nerds would know that **

**Ikuto: Idiots**

**Amu: just keep scrolling down and the story will start -_-**

_***~Desire of the Soul~***_

_Recap:_

_Wait… I have to go on a date with Tadase and Ikuto but don't they kind of hate each other? Maybe they'll fight on top of the tables and make a show, this is going to be trouble…and Tadase wants to go on a date with me! High school is going great!_

**Amu POV**

"And that brings us to a close, all dates will be held at 'Golden Olive' tomorrow night at eight." Ren announced smiling happily. I glanced up at Rima and Utau and they looked tired. People started to exit the gymnasium through the double doors. "See you all next month!" Rima and Utau walked very quickly towards Tadase and the others… and I have to say they looked pretty pissed off.

"What the hell!" Utau shouted while glaring at Kukai, he simply stepped behind Nagi for protection. Unfortunately, Nagi seemed as if he wanted to see Kukai in pain and therefore stepped out of Utau's way. "You made us sit on seats that felt like stone in a hot stuffy room for nearly two hours just so you could carry us on dates!"

"I don't think it's really smart for you guys to spend money on something as stupid as this." Rima stated bluntly, Nagi looked at Rima with apologetic eyes but knowing how Rima can be I could tell she wasn't going to forgive him any time soon.

"You guys did say we could do whatever we wanted for today." Kukai pointed out with a grin on his face, his eyes wandered into Ikuto's direction. Ikuto smirked almost immediately when Kukai gave him a thumbs-up. "Plus, we're not done we still have a few more things we wanna do today!"

"I'm fine with it as long as it isn't stupid." My gaze fell upon Kukai since he was one of those people who have very interesting thoughts and ideas. Kukai didn't respond to me and that's just a sign that we're going to do something retarded.

"It isn't exactly stupid though." Tadase spoke up while looking at me with his crimson red eyes. Rima and Utau stared at Tadase surprised. They always said that Tadase wasn't the kind of person to agree with the ideas that the rest of the guys came up with. "I thought that it would be an enjoyable activity." Tadase smiled while tilting his head.

"If Tadase says it's not dumb, then I think I can deal with it." Utau crossed her arms over her chest as Kukai pumped his fist in the air. Ikuto stood there looking as bored as ever.

"Come on, you guys are taking forever!" Nagi shouted as he held one of the double doors open.

"Where are we going now?" I questioned curiously looking at Tadase, as we walked toward Nagi Tadase gave me another warm smile which caused me to blush slightly. "M-Maybe I should rephrase that, what we are going to do?"

"First, we're going to go back to the dorms to see how Kairi is doing then-"Tadase started explaining but then he was interrupted by Nagi's coughing. "Well… we can't tell you what we're doing until we actually start." After a few minutes we arrived at the dorm center and walked up to our floor.

"Alright, you guys go change into something you wouldn't mind getting dirty in while we go check if Kairi is any better." Nagi ordered.

"He won't get any better if Yaya is around." Kukai laughed as he turned the knob on a door and opened it which revealed a couple making out on top of the bed. Kukai continued to stare at the boy and girl with amusement. That was when they actually noticed us watching them; Utau dragged Kukai out of the doorway and closed the door hastily. "I thought our room number was 326!"

"Its room 325 you idiot." Ikuto stated as he walked towards the next door and opened it, this time we saw Kairi and Yaya just sitting down and talking with each other. "You feel better?" Ikuto asked with a bored expression."

"I was never sick." Kairi admitted, all the guys except for Ikuto looked at him astonished." I didn't want to participate in something as meaningless as a Date Auction." Kairi shrugged while looking at Yaya. "I enjoyed Yaya's company though." Kairi smiled.

"Oh Kairi's smiling? Something good must have happened." Rima assumed as she walked down to the next door in the hall. "Hurry up, we have to change remember?"

**10 Minutes Later **

We were all dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts. Rima, Utau and I walked back to Kairi's dorm and entered in. "You guys finally ready?" Kukai asked excitedly, everyone nodded slowly and with that we walked our way outside into the open space.

"Hey where's Yaya?" Rima looked around.

"Oh she'll be here any second." Nagi smiled and as if on cue Yaya came out of nowhere running towards us with her hands behind her back.

"Yaya has returned with all the supplies!" Yaya cheered.

"Now tell us what we're doing." I demanded while paying attention the grass. Kukai looked up at me eagerly while taking a white bag from Yaya.

"We're playing… PAINTBALL!" Kukai yelled. I looked at him with the most confused face, Rima just stood there looking bored and Utau appeared slightly angry.

"There's no way I'm playing paintball." Utau said stubbornly. Kukai walked up to Utau and did a puppy face and after a few minutes Utau finally gave in. "Fine!"

"We'll be in teams of two, Utau and Kukai, Tadase and Yaya, Nagi and Rima, Amu and Ikuto and I'm by myself because I do not wish to be dragged down." Kairi pushed up his glasses causing them to give a flash. Wait! Why am I with Ikuto, I should be with Tadase instead! Kukai reached inside the plastic bag and tossed us all one paint gun and goggles.

"Time for rules, rule number one; don't be a little girl and hide somewhere like in the principal's office. Rule number two; the game will take place on the whole campus and that includes all the buildings and dorms it doesn't matter if you get in trouble, if you do it's your fault. Rule number three; don't be a retard and shoot your own partner…and that's it." Ikuto explained.

"Right now the time is 1:28 at 1:30 the game will officially start; you have two minutes to get away from here and the game will end at 3:30." Nagi informed.

"Alright go!" Yaya shouted. Everyone ran in different directions with their partners. Kairi simply walked behind a tree and sat there quietly. So that's why he didn't pair up with Yaya, he didn't want to be dragged all around campus. Ikuto stood there quietly not saying a word.

"Are we going to be moving anytime soon?" I stood on my tip-toes looking at the blue haired boy. He didn't respond and we stood there for about a minute. Then, all of a sudden he took hold of my hand and started running towards the building where detention was being held. "Ikuto, I don't wanna get suspended anytime soon." I complained.

"Don't worry we're not staying inside the building." He sighed as we ran up two flights of stairs, on the last floor there was a door with a window where light was shining through. Ikuto opened the door and it seemed as if we were on the roof.

"This way we can see anyone who passes by." Ikuto smirked as he walked towards the fence that prevented us from falling.

"But how are we gonna shoot them if the fence is in the way?" I asked while taking a seat on the floor. All he did was point to two holes within the fence. "Weren't you the one who said that we shouldn't hide?"

"We're not hiding, we're…uh looking out." Ikuto tried to explain without looking at me instead his eyes were focused on everybody who was passing by. "Actually I came up here for another reason; I just wanna shoot random students." Ikuto chuckled as he aimed for a poor freshman that was passing by. Ikuto shot his gun and the freshman student had a stain of red paint on his white vest. He looked around in horror and ran around screaming.

"That's not nice." I frowned at Ikuto's behavior.

"But it's funny." Ikuto protested as he aimed for another person, that's when Kukai and Utau came into view trying to hide behind a tree. "Time to go." Ikuto said as he started to climb up the fence.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at him in worry, he simply glanced back at me and continued climbing the fence.

"It's only about two stories we'll be fine."

"We? You're crazy if you think I'm jumping with you!" As soon as I finished my sentence he jumped back down from on top of the fence and looked deeply into my eyes. "What?" I asked not knowing what was going to happen next, he didn't respond and resumed to look at me.

"I have something I want to tell you." Ikuto inched closer to my face; I nodded waiting for him to tell me a juicy secret. "Before I tell you, close your eyes and relax." I did as I was told and blocked my eyesight with my eyelids and let every ounce of tension leave my body. A few seconds passed and I was suddenly swooped up into the air, I opened my eyes rapidly and realized Ikuto was carrying me bridal style.

"Put me down!" I yelled furiously as he hopped onto the fence.

"Nope." He smirked as he jumped off the fence, I clung onto him for dear life as he landed on the ground safely like a cat. I loosened my grip on him and sighed. He slowly placed me onto the floor and walked bit by bit to the tree that Utau and Kukai were hiding behind. I followed him quietly without a sound. As soon as Ikuto was about to ambush them Utau screamed loudly and ran away not noticing Ikuto at all. Kukai stood there rubbing his head with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Kukai." Ikuto called

"Yes-"Kukai was nailed in the arm by a ball of paint. Ikuto looked over at me probably wanting me to join him, so I did. Ikuto and I shot Kukai over and over until he was nearly covered in paint. Next thing I know Ikuto was running away nearly leaving me behind.

**1 hour later**

"Why does this stupid game have to last for three hours?" I questioned while scrunching on the ground. There was a bit of paint splattered onto me but Ikuto had none on him at all.

"You're not allowed to know."

"Whatever, anyway where is everyone else we haven't seen them in a while?" I asked yet another question, he looked at me amused and started to walk towards the building that we jumped off of. They were probably all in the building because they got caught and now they had detention. People also weren't allowed to be inside the building or they would get in trouble. We sneaked inside in silence, looked through the glass on the door to see who was inside, we never found the others until we searched the last room in the hall. We spotted everyone in there even Kairi, how did he mange to get in trouble anyway he wasn't even participating in the game! "What are we gonna do now?"

"Get into detention."

"Why?" Ikuto didn't answer me he just opened the classroom door and shot the teacher in the right arm. Everyone looked at us in horror.

"How many idiotic students are there within this school?" The teacher questioned himself while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sit down…NOW!" I swiftly sat down next to Rima in fear of the teacher.

"Wow, so you'll also be joining us." Rima whispered to me as her eyes wandered away from her manga.

"Join you guys for…" I trailed off.

"Anyone who was taking part in the paintball game would clean this building later at night." Rima replied as she continued reading her manga.

"Kukai stop acting stupid!" Utau glared at the brown haired boy. Kukai kept on humming annoyingly while tapping his hands on the desk. I observed the other students sitting within the classroom and they were either drawing, sleeping, or playing with random objects.

"Can you please stop chewing like that?" Kairi asked as he peeked up from the novel he was reading

"No, Nom, Nom, Nom." Nagi was chewing like a cow on purpose only to annoy Kairi while doodling on the desk.

"Teacher, I have to make a pee-pee!" A boy a little too short for his age suddenly called out.

"Sit down!" The teacher thundered and right then and there I saw that the boy's khaki pants were a darker color than they originally were.

"Nasty." Kukai commented like some foreign person which caused some people to laugh. Suddenly this kid starts to yell randomly while jumping up and down on his seat.

"HARU! Sit down!" The teacher shouted angrily, the boy looked at the teacher with a confused.

"My name is Usagi, you ugly man!" The boy stuck out his tongue and ran out of the classroom…interesting.

"This is boring." Ikuto complained with his feet on top of the desk and hands behind his back. Kukai glanced at his watch, then at the teacher and a smile crept onto his face. Kukai attempted to reflect light off of the watch and onto the teachers face.

"Kukai stop that immediately!"

**After Detention**

"Yaya doesn't want to clean!" Yaya whined while leaning on the wall.

"Neither do I, its 7:00pm and its dark outside and its dark in here." Utau replied.

"Does that teacher even know our names?" Nagi asked happily.

"No he only knows Kukai's." Tadase smiled

"That means we don't actually have to clean, thank you!" Rima sighed while looking at Kukai evilly

"Hey no fair guys, if we don't clean then I'll get in trouble…by myself!" Kukai complained.

"You should've thought about that before you acted like a fool during detention." Kairi added.

"Shouldn't we continue the fun we were having earlier?" Ikuto suggested with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked uneasily knowing Ikuto would want to do something dangerous

"Well…I don't know but I know we're not cleaning." Ikuto slid his hands into his pockets.

"I've got an idea!" Kukai cheered, we all nodded indicating for him to go on. "What about we do the Ultimate Hide and Seek game… in the dark!"

"What are we? Kids." Utau grimaced.

"We could always make it more interesting." Ikuto smirked, now all eyes were on him since we wanted to know what suggestions he had. "The first person that's found has to do anything the seeker wants them to do."

"Rules! Since this building only has three floors, the seeker has fifteen minutes to find at least one person. Once the fifteen minutes are over we return to the classroom we had detention in. If the seeker comes back and failed to find somebody, then they'll have to do whatever everyone else wants" Nagi explained.

Everyone smiled in delight at the idea. "I'll be the seeker for this round, before we actually start I'm going to tell you guys what I want you to do for me…if I find you first." Ikuto stated with his usual smirk

"Oh no." Utau whispered.

"Yaya, I want you to stop eating candy for three days. Kairi, I want you to do my homework for a week. Tadase, I want you to act like a delinquent for five days. Kukai, I want you to insult the principle in his face." Ikuto stated in one go.

"What about us." Utau, Rima and I said in unison. Ikuto stepped over to Utau and whispered something into her ear causing her to blush slightly and he did the same with Rima.

"As for Amu, if I find you first then you'll have to g out for me for a week starting tomorrow night. " Ikuto said as my widened.

"W-What!" I asked dazed.

"You guys better get going, none of you are doing anything that you actually wanna do."Ikuto looked at me specifically.

"I'm definitely not getting found." Utau exclaimed as Ikuto closed his eyes.

"Yaya can't give up candy! It's too much!" Yaya yelled as she ran off into the shadows of the dark hallway.

"One, two three…" Ikuto started to count. I really don't want to go out with him, I'd much rather go out with Tadase since he's so sweet and kind. "Five, six, seven." By this time everyone was gone and I was the only one left standing there. I quickly dashed for the stairs.

_***~Desire of the Soul~***_

**Faith: So the new writing assignment we have sucks beef sticks**

**Krystal: Yea I really don't want to write a story about foreign people immigrating to America in the early 1900's**

**Faith: that means I won't be able to update a lot…not that I update frequently anyway. But I will certainly update as much as I can.**

**Ikuto: I'm sure your writing grade sucks beef sticks too**

**Amu: Don't say that! **

**Faith: Just for that I'm going to let Tadase do something to Amu later one! :]**

**Ikuto: I take it back!**

**Krystal: Haha! You're going to regret insulting Faith's grades, she's actually a giant nerd whose random and crazy**

**Amu: Please R&R**


	5. Unexpected

**A/N: No I'm not dead. My computer didn't crash. I didn't update because of pure laziness… On the bright side I decided to do so today… ^_^**

**`~*Desire of the Soul*~`**

_Recap:_

_"One, two three…" Ikuto started to count. I really don't want to go out with him, I'd much rather go out with Tadase since he's so sweet and kind. "Five, six, seven." By this time everyone was gone and I was the only one left standing there. I quickly dashed for the stairs._

_-End of Recap-_

**Amu POV**

I decided to go to the third floor since it was the farthest from Ikuto…no way I'm going out with him! As I was running up the stairs I heard faint noises coming from behind me causing me to glance back. To my relief there was nothing there and I continued. I reached the final step on the staircase and proceeded ahead into the hallway. I started walking down the hall and heard squealing coming from one of the classrooms. I fastened my footsteps, faced the classroom door and slowly slid it open.

"Hello?" I whispered while looking around the empty classroom expecting something to jump out at me. Wind came rushing in through the open window which made me shiver.

"Utau I was here before you."

"Yaya was here before Utau and Rima!" I took a step into the classroom and the voices stopped immediately. I had no idea what Utau and Rima had to do if they were found first since Ikuto whispered it to them...it even made them blush!

"Yaya, Utau, Rima…you here?" I questioned out loud already knowing the answer, I saw Yaya pop out from under the desk eagerly with a smile on her face.

"Is Amu hiding here too?" Yaya whispered. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want all of us to be found together." I answered quietly. Yaya sighed loudly and looked up at me with a determined look.

"Yaya's going with Amu then!" Yaya cheered while pumping a fist in the air.

"If you're going to come with me then you have to be quiet." I warned the girl who quickly nodded her head.

"Good, she's been making noise all this time!" Utau snapped as she peeked through a crack from the closet. "There's no way I can do what Ikuto wants…not yet." Really what was Ikuto's request?

"Alright let's go." Yaya said while approaching the classroom door, she slid it open with so much force the door nearly broke off and started running down the hall.

"Maybe giving up candy won't be so bad for her." I sighed as I followed Yaya down the hallway. She was running so fast I couldn't keep up…what makes her so hyper it can't be candy alone? Or can it? I stopped running and rested my hands on my knees. There was really no point in keeping up with her; she was in her own little world.

I searched for a place to hide since Ikuto would probably look for me first. I came across a closet…janitor's closet? I tried to go in but the door wouldn't open but it wasn't locked instead it was jammed in some way. I gripped my hand firmly on the doorknob and pulled as hard as I could. Unfortunately thanks to Newton's third law I ended up falling backwards onto the hard floor. **(A/N: at least I think so O.o)**

"Amu?" I glanced up to see ruby eyes gazing at me. "Are you alright?" Tadase offered his hand

"Yea, I'm ok." I mumbled as I took his hand and he helped me up. Wait! This is the first time I've ever spent alone with Tadase! I could feel myself blushing. "So…how's life treating you?"

"Everything is okay." Tadase smiled. "But are you alright, I heard about what Ikuto did to you yesterday."

"Oh, that…" I focused my attention on the ground.

"I don't think that Ikuto is fit for you." Tadase took a step closer to me."You deserve someone better than that." I was lost for words; I didn't know what to say. Was this a confession? It couldn't be. Tadase was at such a close distance I could feel his minty cool breathe making its way onto my face. He then removed a strand of hair from my face and leaned in closer. I closed my eyes slowly waiting for the gap between us to be closed. Seconds later I felt his soft lips upon mine and a sensation was built up inside of me. I didn't resist at all, the kiss was gentle unlike Ikuto's. He pulled away with a surprised look on his face while looking to the right. I glanced into the same direction to see Ikuto standing there looking emotionless.

"Fifteen minutes is up, it's time to go back downstairs." Ikuto said nonchalantly as he walked down the dark corridor as moonlight shone on him through the windows. Both Tadase and I followed silently not saying a word to each other. Shortly we met up with the others…most of them looked relieved except for Rima and Utau.

"So who's the unfortunate one that has to follow Ikuto's orders?" Kairi asked while pushing up his glasses. Ikuto simply pointed to Rima and Utau, it didn't seem like he was satisfied.

"Yaya's glad she decided to leave you two in the classroom!" Yaya chimed in.

"Damn it." Rima and Utau muttered in unison.

"Okay who's the seeker for this round?" Kukai asked excitedly with a grin.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Utau, Ikuto, Kukai and I were in Biology class and we were currently working in pairs of two for a lab activity. Utau was with Kukai and I was paired up with Ikuto. Ikuto wasn't being himself since last night, he wasn't teasing me or anything…not that I like it!

"Um…what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my goggles over my eyes. He didn't even look at me; he was pretending to read the directions from the textbook. "Hey!"

"What?" He replied obviously annoyed. I positioned my hands on my hip and restated the question. He raised an eyebrow a t me and sighed. "It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"Oh, look I got mine to turn blue, can you do that?" The troublesome red head known as Saaya yelled out disrupting everyone.

"I could do that with food coloring." Kukai joked, Saaya glared at him causing him to stop his laughter."Geez the girl can't take a joke, always saying 'look at me and what I can do!' Damn it's annoying." Hearing this from Kukai made me giggle.

"Can you go get more materials from the teacher?" Ikuto questioned as he focused on the beaker in front of him. He noticed I wasn't moving and he finally looked at me. "Are you going?"

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong." I crossed my arms over my chest, Ikuto walked away heading for the materials on the other side of the room. He came back with three small packs of sugar and continued working. "Fine be that way."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oh guys, I've wanted to ask this for some time." I stated while laying down on my bed in the dorm. "What was Ikuto's request?"

"I'm sure he would tell you himself if you asked him." Rima replied as Utau nodded in agreement.

"The thing is he won't talk to me unless absolutely necessary." I frowned. Rima and Utau smiled mischievously at each other/ "W-What is it?"

"This has happened countless times to other girls. These girls use the weirdest and craziest methods in order to get Ikuto to talk to them." Utau explained. "But only one method was successful."

"Okay…what was it?" I asked nervously.

"Seduction." Rima smiled evilly while patting me on the back. "You don't want to have an awkward date with Ikuto tonight do you?"

"No but there's no way I can s-seduce him…he's a playboy!" I blushed furiously.

"Exactly! He's a playboy so he'll enjoy it. Plus this way we all have to do something we don't want to do by tonight." Utau grinned.

"N-NO WAY!" I dug my face into a pillow.

"If you don't who knows what kind of things will happen to you tonight." Rima said in a scary tone.

"Rima is capable of doing terrible things." Utau admitted seriously. After what seemed like hours of debating I gave in. "Now would you rather be a bunny or a cat?"

I don't think we have anytime." I mumbled as both girls stared at me with aggravated faces.

"And why is that?" Rima queried stubbornly while gazing at me with intimidating eyes.

"Uh…well…We have to get ready to go out like right now." I said nervously.

"You're right." Utau sighed and gave me one last look "But don't worry we'll make sure that you'll do it later on tonight."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Normal POV [For the first time :O]**

The three girls left their dorms looking absolutely beautiful while earning some stares from both males and females. Amu was wearing a bubble dress that stopped at her mid thigh, the upper half was white while the bottom was black, there was a pink belt wrapped around her waist and she wore black open-toed high heels. Rima had on a simple peach dress with a black belt and black flats. Utau was wearing an elegant scarlet red dress that stopped at her mid-thigh with black high heels.

"Where's Yaya?" Utau asked suddenly.

"She's probably spending time with Kairi…again" Rima answered abruptly. "Who would of known those two could get together…a candy freak with a super computer."

The trio arrived at the restaurant on campus within minutes. Amu gaped at how fancy 'Golden Olive' seemed. The girls walked pass the glass doors and entered. They searched for their dates for a few minutes until they spotted four handsome men standing in a corner.

"I don't want to go through with this." Rima muttered as they approached the group of boys. The purple haired boy greeted Rima with a smile but the blonde completely ignored him.

"We're not sitting together." Kukai stated while rubbing the back of his head. The trio of girls stared at him intensely. "The dates are separate." Amu glanced at the brunet surprised, fully knowing that the atmosphere would be even tenser between her and Ikuto.

"Let's go then." Utau ordered while examining the disheveled brunet. Kukai did as he was told and lead Utau away to a table. Nagihiko and Rima soon did the same leaving Tadase, Ikuto and Amu.

"Maybe we should get going." Tadase suggested as Ikuto walked ahead towards a table next to the window. Bothe the blond and pinkette followed him with worried looks. They all took a seat quietly and silence fell upon them. The atmosphere was surely uncomfortable but Tadase and Amu didn't expect what came next.

"So, I saw you two kiss last night."

**`~*Desire of the Soul*~`**

**A/N: Ikuto seems a little OOC to get mad over a kiss…anyway ALL IS WELL! Gosh I'm such a procrastinator :D **

**Please R&R**


	6. Seduction?

**Krystal: SHAME SHAME SHAME!**

**Faith: Be quiet, nugget! Its hard dealing with advanced classes and paper cuts!**

**Amu: What do paper cuts have to do with not updating?**

**Krystal: THEY MAKE YO FINGERS BURN!**

**Ikuto: stfu and start the story**

**Faith: What has you so down Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows?**

**Krystal: He's cranky cuz Amu loves Tadase and they're gonna make awesome babies together! Let's see how this turns out! :D**

***~-Desire of the Soul-~***

_Recap:_

_"Maybe we should get going." Tadase suggested as Ikuto walked ahead towards a table next to the window. Both the blond and pinkette followed him with worried looks. They all took a seat quietly and silence fell upon them. The atmosphere was surely uncomfortable but Tadase and Amu didn't expect what came next._

_"So, I saw you two kiss last night."_

**Normal POV**

Tadase and Amu stared at Ikuto with wide eyes embarrassed that they had been caught. Seconds later their faces turned into five different shades of red when they made eye contact with one another. Ikuto rested his elbow on the white clothed table, placed his chin into his palm and gazed outside the window.

"I-It's not very kind to spy on other people, Ikuto." Tadase mumbled trying to refrain from stuttering. Ikuto didn't bother to respond and continued to stare at what was going on outside of the restaurant.

"Why are you acting like a stubborn brat? It's not like you own me or anything! "Amu scolded furiously recovering from her flustered state. Ikuto didn't even spare her a glance and closed his eyes calmly. Amu simply crossed her arms over her chest angrily and huffed.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A blonde with curled locks and light cerulean crystal eyes queried smiling brightly while holding pen and paper in hand. Both Amu and Ikuto didn't bother to answer since they were both mad at each other. Tadase noticed this and sighed glancing up at the blonde with apologizing eyes.

"No, we didn't get a chance to look over the menu yet. Feel free to comeback in a few minutes." Tadase explained as he picked up the menu. The blonde nodded and walked off. The pinkette decided to take a look at the menu and scanned through all the dishes. Soon she realized they served foods from diverse countries, Spain, Paris, Japan, America and England. Some of the choices looked really delicious but Amu had managed to pick one of the many that seemed mouth watering. The waiter had come back a few minutes later with the same smile on her face but she appeared to be more focused on Tadase.

"You guys ready yet?" The blonde asked clicking her pen continuously.

"I'll take the Momofuku Ko." Tadase said

"Le Bernardin." Ikuto answered.

"Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée." Amu had some problems pronouncing what she wanted since it was a dish from Paris. The blonde scribbled violently onto the pad and turned around about to run off into the kitchen until she faced the group once gain.

"Anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine." Tadase answered. Amu nodded in agreement and Ikuto remained silent. The waitress scurried into the kitchen with a mischievous smirk on her face. Once she made it into the kitchen she slumped against the wall and sighed. She dug her hand into her pocket and took out a cell phone. She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Saaya I don't think I can go through with this." The blonde complained with a frown on her face.

"What! You have to! That damn girl Hinamori gets under my skin!"

"Are you even sure she likes Tadase? I mean you two aren't exactly friends so you shouldn't really know whether or not she-"

"I'm positive! After all I'm never wrong. Anyway why are you complaining? Do you like that pink headed freak or something?"

"It's not that…it's just that I'm not too fond of hitting on Tadase." Lulu explained. She noticed some heavy breathing and glanced up only to see her boss with an irritated look on his face. "I'll talk to you later." And with that she ended the call.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to chit chat with your gals on the phone?" Lulu stared at the man with a confused face, who uses the word gal anymore? Lulu completely ignored the man and walked over toward the cook giving him the order.

***~-Desire of the Soul-~***

After waiting for quite a while Lulu appeared from the kitchen walking towards Amu's table with a tray that contained three plates of food. She gave the trio their meals and walked slowly in the direction of the kitchen. In front of Ikuto laid a dish of white tuna poached in olive oil, topped with delicate sea beans, crispy potato chips, and a light red-wine béarnaise sauce. In front of Tadase was short rib with braised Daikon, pickled carrots, and mustard seed. Amu had sea bream that was dotted with colorful cubes of lemon, yuzu, and bergamot-flavored jelly.

"So Amu when's your Birthday?" Tadase asked trying to get a conversation going while Lulu retreated back into the kitchen.

Amu flashed a smile his way and replied, "It passed already but it's September twenty-fourth." The blond glanced over at Ikuto to see what he was up to and to his surprise there was a smirk plastered on his face.

"S-So what's up?" Tadase queried

"The sky!" Amu replied energetically as if she was waiting for that question to be asked. Tadase was a bit startled by the enthusiasm in her voice and appeared to be frightened. "Ah, sorry about that." Amu sunk down into her seat, her face red in embarrassment. Just then, Lulu returned with a pitcher of ice cool water held in both hands gracefully, she placed it on the table while winking at Tadase. The blond stared at the waitress as she disappeared into the kitchen once again.

"Tadase I think you should be paying more attention to your date." Ikuto mumbled with a bored expression on his face while messing with table cloth. The trio began to eat their meals in complete silence; the pinkette glanced around in search of Utau and Rima to see how their dates were going. A shocked expression embraced Amu's features at the sight of Rima blushing.

'Something **must** be wrong with my eyes…' Amu thought as she saw her petite friend fumble for words.

Within Rima's mind were tons of ideas on how to murder Ikuto for making her do THIS of all things. Nagihiko chuckled at the short blonde, enjoying the fact that she was all flustered and what not. Rima decided to stop making a fool of herself and directed her attention to Utau and Kukai, what she saw didn't surprise her in the slightest.

The couple was currently stuffing their faces with ramen noodles, not caring for the stares they received from other teens. Rima loathed the feminine boy sitting before her only because he made her feel a certain way. The blonde looked at Nagihiko with determination before speaking again. "Cross dresser…"

"Yes?"

"You're stupid." Rima smiled inwardly to herself and stood up from her seat "I'm going to the restroom."

Amu slumped into her seat annoyed as the waitress Tadase paid so much attention to continued to walk back and forth in a way that made everyone stare at her, especially the males. By this time, Ikuto finished his meal and closed his eyes, making it appear as if he were sleeping. The pinkette stared at the remains on her plate glumly while Lulu approached the table.

"You guys are finished right?" Lulu queried, of course the question was directed at the blond boy who nodded back cheerfully. Tadase was only acting like this out of kind nature; the only person he didn't treat with upmost kindness was Ikuto. Lulu swiftly collected the plates and dashed back into the kitchen.

"So Amu, why'd you transfer to this school?" Tadase questioned guiltily since she was sulking due to the lack of interest she was receiving. The said girl didn't bother to look the blond in the eyes and answered, "No reason, just felt like it." Amu wasn't the type to lie but she really didn't want memories of her past school life to resurface.

Once, again the blonde girl that Amu began to abhor came strolling towards their table but she wasn't in her uniform. "Mind if I sit here?" Lulu asked, sitting next to Tadase a bit too close for comfort. Amu bit her lip and abruptly got up and left, she refused to sit there like an idiot while the two golden haired individuals hit it off with each other. She left the restaurant, walking towards the dorms building. Minutes later, Ikuto who was not really asleep noticed the warmth by his side had vanished and opened his eyes. He glanced to the side, noticing that Amu had left. He was about to ask Tadase where she went off too before he realized the waitress sitting next to the princely boy. Ikuto could tell that Tadase really didn't like the situation he was in, being the ass he was, he got up and left.

The blue haired boy caught Amu in the corner of his eye with a sorrowful look on her face. Ikuto couldn't care less since he was extremely tired because he didn't take his daily nap. He then walked past her quickly, towards the dorms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Utau and Rima were heading back to their dorms, happy with how their dates turned out but they were worried about Amu.

"Amu really likes Tadase but I saw him with Lulu." Utau explained with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tadase would never approach that cunt, though. His heart was crushed to bits after their breakup." Rima added to the pile information before stopping at their dorm.

"That means Lulu must have been hitting on Tadase or something. She's like best friends with Saaya."

"Saaya was humiliated in front of a majority of the school so this must be some way to get back at Amu."

"At least she still has Ikuto."

Utau dug her room key into the keyhole tiredly and pushed the door open to reveal Amu sulking on her bed. "Hey Amu!" Utau called, the pinkette turned her head and tried her best to smile. Rima nudged Utau signaling her not to tell Amu about what was being planned against her. "Is Ikuto still mad at you?" Amu nodded back gingerly and heaved a sigh.

Of course she wasn't mad at Tadase, if they weren't on a date it wouldn't have bothered her so much.

"Well, remember what we talked about earlier?" Rima queried delightfully before Amu paled.

"No! Not until hell freezes over!" Amu shrieked not liking the idea of prancing around in an exposing outfit.

"But you have too! If you don't I can't say what will happen to you tonight." Utau warned genuinely, enjoying the situation. "And you have the body for it so you have nothing to worry about."

"B-but!"

"Utau, remember the last person who didn't obey me?" Utau acted as if she was petrified and grabbed Amu by the shoulders.

"Amu, I don't want to lose another friend…so please?" Amu shivered and glanced at the threatening Rima. Surely enough, the atmosphere had become dark and frightening causing Amu to quickly comply without thinking. "Okay, I'll do it!"

"Good. I'll ask once again, would you prefer a bunny or neko outfit?" Utau smiled innocently

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Amu ended up choosing the bunny outfit; she wondered why Utau even had it. Rima told informed the pink headed girl that Ikuto would most likely be in his dorm. She was wearing fluffy black bunny ears, a tight black dress that barely covered her butt and showed lots of cleavage in fact her breasts were practically spilling out, black fishnet stockings and black high heels. Amu was too embarrassed to walk around campus like that so she wore a trench coat over the outfit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this just for Ikuto." Amu whispered to herself as she made her way to dorm 325. She took deep breaths before entering; the pinkette quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. She approached Ikuto who was sitting on his bed with his back facing the door, luckily he didn't notice.

"Iku-kun." She called his name as cutely as possible and it didn't feel right at all. He turned around and glanced at the girl with no interest. "Can you forgive me?" He continued to stare at her with a bored expression. Amu blushed as she turned around and slipped off her trench coat. Golden orbs wondered back over to Ikuto as he stood there shocked at what Amu was wearing. 'Geez, I really can't believe I got convinced to do this'

"Whoa." Ikuto said in amazement while looking at Amu's chest, it took all of her will power not to call him a pervert. He reached out his hand to embrace the pinkette in some way but she quickly smacked it away.

"Iku-kun, you can't!" Amu yelled quietly as she took a seat on his lap. Ikuto sighed while looking down to the floor. Amu couldn't tell if he was frustrated or happy. He then gazed up at her with lust in his eyes and a smirk came across his face.

"Amu, what are you trying to do?" Ikuto asked as he wrapped his arms around the petite girls' waist.

"I'm not trying to do anything." She answered innocently while he embraced her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" All she did was stare at him with curious eyes on purpose. His smirk grew wider as he picked Amu up and laid her onto the bed. He held her wrists firmly and stared at her deeply. Amu was mesmerized by his azure crystal eyes as the space between them had become smaller with each second. His lips lightly pressed against hers and he pulled away with a smile…a smile! For some strange reason the seductive Amu wanted more. Ikuto noticed the look in Amu's eyes; she was enjoying herself so he continued on.

Ikuto shoved his tongue into her mouth and they're tongues entwined with each other, both fighting for dominance. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and let out a muffled moan. Ikuto then groped and caressed her breasts, he couldn't resist since they were practically right there. Amu ran her fingers through the teen's silky hair as he started to suck at her neck.

To their dismay, the door squeaked open and their stood a blushing Kukai and Nagihiko. The four stared at each other awkwardly before Nagihiko decided it would be best to shut the door a few seconds later. It was only then, when Amu's face turned into a shade of deep red. She completely lost control of herself and she had no idea why. The pinkette avoided Ikuto's gaze and looked away flustered. Ikuto finding this highly adorable got off of the petite girl and handed her the trench coat she was wearing earlier. "See you tomorrow…" Amu whispered hesitantly before leaving the room.

***~-Desire of the Soul-~***

**My God how the heck do people write lemons? I had to rack my brain just for that scene! So I haven't updated for nearly 8 months. LOL it's a good thing I don't procrastinate for school o-o**

**R&R Please! You know you wanna click that!**

**ll **

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	7. Hand Cuffed!

***-~Desire of the Soul~-***

_Recap:_

Ikuto shoved his tongue into her mouth and they're tongues entwined with each other, both fighting for dominance. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and let out a muffled moan. Ikuto then groped and caressed her breasts, he couldn't resist since they were practically right there. Amu ran her fingers through the teen's silky hair as he started to suck at her neck.

To their dismay, the door squeaked open and their stood a blushing Kukai and Nagihiko. The four stared at each other awkwardly before Nagihiko decided it would be best to shut the door a few seconds later. It was only then, when Amu's face turned into a shade of deep red. She completely lost control of herself and she had no idea why. The pinkette avoided Ikuto's gaze and looked away flustered. Ikuto finding this highly adorable got off of the petite girl and handed her the trench coat she was wearing earlier. "See you tomorrow…" Amu whispered hesitantly before leaving the room.

_End Recap:_

The pinkette marched silently towards her dorm, caught in a daze. That was not like her at all and she started to regret what she had done. "Things are going to be even more awkward!"

Amu opened the door to her room to see Utau and Rima sprawled out on their beds, with their phones. "Didn't you guys say you were gonna keep Kukai and Nagi busy." Amu scolded, taking off her bunny ears and tossing them across the room.

"Oh so you actually went through with it?" Rima stated surprised while glancing at the still slightly red Amu.

Utau nodded in agreement. "We didn't think you had the guts to seduce Ikuto." Utau smirked as Amu sat on her bed, exasperated. "Give us the details…"

"Oh my gosh…are those red marks on your neck hickeys?" Rima screeched, not getting an answer. The playful atmosphere quickly vanished as the two blondes quickly replaced their carefree attitudes with seriousness. Amu, noticing this didn't want Ikuto to get skinned alive and defended him

"It's not like he was going to rape me!"

"My brother can be dangerous Amu, you do remember what happened at the last party right?"

"B-but I'm the one who allowed him to go pretty far."

"Seduction really worked, huh?" Rima questioned no one in particular while looking up to the ceiling. Amu stared at the petite blond confused, trying to calm herself down. "Usually when Ikuto ignores someone, he's lost all interest in them and cuts off all communication."

"Even if the girl was extremely pretty he would never talk to them again" Utau chimed in. "So, Amu's a special case."

"Why'd he get so angry with you anyway?" Rima asked just before Yaya entered the room, licking a lollipop happily.

Amu placed her index finger on her chin and stared into space, thinking. "I don't really know but it was right after the first round of that Hide-and-Seek game we had." The pink haired girl answered. In response, Yaya piped up and decided to take part in the conversation.

"Kairi told Yaya about what happened between Tadase and Amu not too long ago!" Yaya giggled before flashing Amu a lovable smile. "Tadase and Amu smooched!" Immediately, Amu's face heated up as she shook her head from side to side.

"Is that true? How come you never told us?" The short blonde glared lightheartedly at Amu while Utau nodded in agreement. Yaya continued to attack the lollipop with her tongue before saying something along the lines of 'How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?'

"So, changing the subject, what was Ikuto's demand?" Amu questioned, her face already returned to its normal tone.

"Huh?"

"What're you talking about?"

Both blondes acted as if they had no idea what Amu was talking about with poker faces. "Come on tell me!" The pinkette whined before turning towards Yaya with an evil glint in her eye. "You guys don't have to tell me, I'm sure Kairi told Yaya all about it."

Utau abruptly coughed before dangerously whispering, "Yaya, don't you dare-"

"Utau and Rima had to ask Nagi and Kukai to be their boyfriends!" The hyper girl squeaked before running into the bathroom, fearing to be demolished by Rima's dark aura.

"I find it weird that Kairi knows all of these things." Utau said a little freaked out and stretched. Shortly after, Amu yawned and announced she was going to bed. "Yaya, I suggest you don't come out of that bathroom tonight!"

The next day, Yaya left for class early since she didn't want to face Rima's wrath. Rima woke up not too long after Yaya and went in search for her, leaving Amu and Utau sleeping for longer than they were supposed to.

"Gosh Damn it! Shut up you dumb alarm clock!" Utau shrieked shoving the loud time telling system off of her side table. She stared at the time the damaged clock was showing with wide eyes and quickly jumped out of bed. "Amu, wake up!"

The said girl fluttered her eyes open and sat up as she rubbed her eyes groggily. "We're going to be late!" Amu shouted when she glanced at the poor alarm clock lying on the floor. Both girls got dressed as quickly as possible and ran out of the dorm building.

"Shit, I have English first." Amu cursed while facepalming herself, Utau simply sent her a perplexed look. "I sit right next to Ikuto in that class; I don't know how to face him…"

"That's easy; just give him the silent treatment and do what you're doing right now. Don't talk to him, look adorable and flustered, that'll drive him crazy." Utau patted Amu on the back as they separated ways.

Seeing as how she was already late, Amu decided not to make a fool of herself arriving to class out of breath and what not. She decided to walk the rest if the way to English. The pinkette opened the door to English class, walked across the room and sat in her seat without sparing a glance to the mysterious blue haired boy who kept staring.

"Ok class, pair up and share your annotations on the multiple motifs you had for homework." The teacher announced while erasing the chalkboard. Hearing this, Amu took out the book they were assigned to read and placed it on her desk, she made no moves to scoot over to Ikuto. About a minute passed before Ikuto pulled Amu's chair closer to him, leaving only a few inches in between their chairs.

A blush became visible on the pinkette's face as Ikuto observed her, smirking. He leaned in closer and asked to see her notes; she handed them to him and quickly looked away. Ikuto swiftly glimpsed through them before returning them, he couldn't care less about what the teacher told them to do.

"What happened to the sexy Amu from last night?" Ikuto queried, whispering into her ear which made her shiver. The teen frowned when he didn't receive a response. He gripped her chair once more and closed the small gap that was still between them. Amu's eyes still hadn't moved from the floor that she thought was so interesting.

"You're not reacting to anything, so I can do anything to you?" The pinkette turned her head to reply but nothing came out, she honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Ikuto took this opportunity to lean in so close that their noses were touching.

"P-Please stop." Amu whispered cutely without knowing it herself. Just then, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom without wasting time as Amu Ikuto took their time. Amu was packing her bags when the blue haired boy started poking her face, annoyingly.

"You have soft skin." The timid girl ignored him and left the classroom.

It was now lunch time and everyone was in the computer room, talking amongst themselves. Of course, Amu was still trying to avoid Ikuto, who constantly approached her.

"Hey guys! I learned this awesome magic trick!" Kukai grinned while waving around an obviously cheap wand.

"It's actually worth seeing." Nagihiko added while sending a look to the brunet. Yaya nodded eagerly as the other girls stared at the idiotic boy not amused.

"I need one female and one male volunteer!" Kukai stared each one of his friends down and pointed out Amu and Ikuto. "Ah yes, you two step right up!" Kukai chuckled as he positioned them in front of one another and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"This better not turn out to be something cliché." Rima seethed bitterly as Kukai sweat dropped. Amu stared at the handcuffs in horror and tried to back down. Unfortunately for her Kukai would not allow her and he placed the handcuffs on both of them before throwing a cloth over their hands.

"Dude, this looks stupid." Ikuto stated stoically and received a glare from the amateur magician.

"Ok… what were the words again? Oh yeah, Kamehameha disappear!" Kukai called out positioning himself like one of those males from Dragon Ball Z. Kukai pulled off the cloth excitedly only to have a frown come over his features. "Umm, something went wrong." "You do have a key right?" Amu asked feigning innocence when she really wanted to murder the boy right then and there. "Yeah, somewhere in my room… it'll take quite some time to find it." Kukai grinned widely before chuckling with Nagihiko. "It did turn out to be cliché, I should smack you." Rima flashed a smile towards Nagihiko, knowing about the plan. "B-but we have different classes." Amu paled, everyone shrugged with the exception of Kairi and Tadase. "I'm going to get this thing cut off." Amu announced and attempted to leave the room only to be tugged back to Ikuto. "They'll think we did something naughty and we'll get punished. We would be better off searching for the key." Ikuto informed her with a smirk and departed, dragging Amu along with him to his dorm. Amu knew damn well Ikuto wasn't planning on looking for the key and so she panicked when they had arrived at his room. "To make things easier on you…I actually have the key." "Then you can u-unlock the handcuffs." "You have to persuade me to."

The pinkette pouted while staring down at the cuffs that were around their wrists, she wasn't going to give into him that easily.

***-~Desire of the Soul~-***

**A/N: So it's been like a year since this story started! Only 7 chapters in 12 months…PROCRASTINATION FTW!**

**Everyone who pushes off work should have a national day for themselves.**

**Procrastinators unite…tomorrow!**

**-shot-**

**Okay, seriously I wanna update a lot but then there are wonderful things like rage comics and tumblr :c**

**But I'll try guys, I promise! *cough*not*cough* . :D**


End file.
